


Taurus Constellation

by Bunidesu



Series: MR2 Galaxies [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Kyoutani is stubborn, M/M, Sportsfest 2018, but what else is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunidesu/pseuds/Bunidesu
Summary: Kyoutani had never been one to believe in that 'soulmate' nonsense. So what does he did when it finally happened to him?He runs.





	Taurus Constellation

**Author's Note:**

> The Taurus constellation is also known as 'The Bull'. Characterized as being stubborn to a fault and unwilling to bend under pressure.

/High school is a touchy time for everyone with the first year the hardest of all and Kyoutani Kentarou knows this more than anyone else.

Middle school was rough. Despite the fact that he was on a sports team and one of the best players on said team he never really had friends, or hell even acquaintances. He was a good player, maybe even one of the best on his middle school team but his personality was terrible. He hated seeing people not trying their absolute hardest but his teammates didn’t care as much as him apparently, their differences in opinion on practicing causing him to snap at them constantly.

He thought it would get better once he hit High School but no such luck. Aoba Josai was strong, and strong recognizes strong, this was made clear once Kyoutani was allowed to play with the regulars his first year in some of their practice matches. Unfortunately, history repeats itself and as he played with them he’d noticed some of his senpai was slacking off. Predictably he acted much like he did last year, lashing out and telling his senpai that didn’t try their hardest.

Unfortunately, no matter how good he was, he was only a first year and his senpai didn’t take to well to an underclassmen telling them off during practice matches. Disagreements were never good for team morale. So Kyoutani found himself sitting out more and more until he was practically like the other 1st years and never touched a ball besides practice.

It had to come to a head eventually and it was only a matter of time until his temper got the better of him. Most of the practice match was full of the third years’ half-assed jumps, and spikes that were carelessly out of bounds. Words were exchanged and he lost his temper, storming off the court the minute the match went to break. The coach didn’t have to talk to him for him to know that he’d be taken out, so he doesn’t stop for water, just heads for the door.

He’s stopped by to senpai, second years if he remembers correctly. The spiky-haired one that hung around with the Oikawa guy and the pink haired guy who was usually attached to eyebrow senpai by the hip.

“Oi. Kyoutani where are you going? The match isn’t over.” Pink hair tried first, only earning him a glare in return.

“Hanamaki is right. What are you doing walking away before the match is over.” Iwaizumi, that’s what the guy’s name was.

“They’re swapping me out aren’t they?” Kyoutani growls out at them. He tries to breathe like he’s been taught, in for four and out for eight, but the two people standing in his way made it difficult for him to calm himself. “If I’m too difficult then I can leave and not bother them.” He doesn’t bother hearing their responses before pushing past them.  

Iwaizumi steps in front of him, presumably to lecture more but Kyoutani just drones him out. Somewhere he knew that pissing off the second years was a good way to assure next year would be just like this one, but at this moment he couldn't bring himself to care. But there’s only so much he can take, his anger was reaching high levels and as much as they pissed him off the last thing he wanted was to be suspended for fighting.  So he pushed his way past them checking Hanamaki with his shoulder and just pushing Iwaizumi's arm aside with his hand.

It wasn’t until he was in his locker, shoveling everything into his gym bag that he notices the Galaxies. The upper part of his hand as the twinkly dark blue of a galaxy, however, the contact between the two of them was brief enough that it as already starting to fade back into its regular peach tone. He’d push Hanamaki with his shoulder so the only one that he actually touches was Iwaizumi, if only just enough to move him out of the way. But the damage was done, he’d already noticed and it was only a matter of time before Iwaizumi noticed and came to greet his newly discovered soulmate. So there was only one thing for Kyoutani to do.

He ran.

\---

The media tries to sell the idea that once you meet your soulmate it would be you and them together forever and Kyoutani knows first hand it's not true. He watched as the Galaxies stopped appearing when his parents touched. It wasn’t that unusual, many people thought that as one aged and changed, so did their souls. And sometimes when the change is too dynamic and a soul changes their ‘perfect match’ is not so perfect anymore. If you and your partner stop seeing Galaxies then one of you had recently gone through something that changed them to their core.

Galaxies require both sides so when it stops it’s hard to determine who the change was from. It goes without saying couples who stopped seeing them either try to change things back to the way that they were, pretend nothing has changed, or just stop seeing each other entirely. Kyoutani’s parents started out the second type, the ones who pretended the Galaxies were still there and that there was nothing wrong no matter the lack of stars. The instant their galaxies started to fade they barely spoke to one another. 20 years of marriage gone down the drain because of mark disappearing, they started behaving less like a couple and more like roommates raising a kid. It was to no one's surprise when he mom moved out.

Kyoutani hated it. He hated the idea that someone could be ‘perfect for you’ but once you change then you have a chance of breaking up because of something as dumb as ‘fate saying so’ disgusted him. He'd never thought about it before, after all, he wasn’t exactly what anyone would look for in a soulmate, if he wanted to get with someone it would be on his own terms, not because of some damn color on his skin.

He didn’t come back for the rest of the year.

He kept his exercises up because of course he did. He loved the sport even if he had to practice it alone in a public gym somewhere instead of with Seijoh. He was determined to change himself Kyoutani didn’t want a soulmate, not now, not ever. So he tried, both along and with Kyoshi-san to work on what he did care about /volleyball/. After school he went straight to the gym, every day for the rest of his first year in high school, never once stepping into the Seijoh gym where that team and his ‘soulmate’ was.

(It didn’t escape his mind that Iwaizumi never came looking for him either.)

He was going to go back his second year, he really was, but between that suck up reserve setter Yahaba and Oikawa as captain AND Iwaizumi as vice-captain he avoided it. He practiced every day on his own with Kiyoshi-san and quite frankly that was good enough for him. He got to play, his skills didn’t get rusty, and he didn’t have to worry about the soulmate bullshit. Kiyoshi-san didn’t think so, and by the time August came around the older man finally convinced Kyoutan to join his high school team again.

He’s welcomed about as warmly as he expected, which is to say not at all. The only one who seemed to even be slightly interested in him coming back was Oikawa. On the plus side though, it seems either Iwaizumi never noticed or just didn’t care about their soulmate thing. As long as Iwaizumi didn't mention it he wouldn’t either, although that didn’t stop him from sizing Iwaizumi up at any given moment.

The actual /crush/ on Iwaizumi was a lot slower going, as Kyoutani tried working with the team, he still had problems with his anger and outbursts, there’s only so much the methods he was taught could help. It was actually Iwaizumi’s ideas for the different competitions. Baseball, racing, basketball, the team frequented in playing different sports on some days as a ‘bonding’ exercise that would still count as training. Unsurprisingly Iwaizumi came in first in every last one of the exercises with Kyoutani and sometimes Hanamaki trailing in right behind him. Kyoutani had pure respect for the other guy at that point, which didn’t help the whole crush situation.

He’s also fairly sure Hanamaki knows something, whenever he sees Kyoutani ignoring Oikawa but responding to Iwaizumi he always got a weird look on his face that made Kyoutani weary. And with Hanamaki came Matsukawa, those two spent enough time attached to each other Kyoutani’s fairly certain he’s never seen either one not covered in spots of Galaxies. (He doesn’t want to think about what they're doing to get them thank you) Hanamaki would challenge Iwaizumi to countless arm wrestling matches despite losing each time, and any time Kyoutani was near he’d goad and prod Kyoutani to doing it despite the immediate “Fuck off” he got from Kyoutani every time.

Everything was fine so long as he made no physical contact with Iwaizumi even though he felt as if he’d changed enough that the soulmate nonsense got brushed over but he didn’t want to chance it. Iwaizumi tolerated him, which is more than he could say for the rest of the team so if the soulmate Galaxy appeared it would shake the already wobble stoop he was on.

There was a tournament coming up and the last thing he needed was to be distracted by soulmate bullshit.

\----

They lost.

Karasuno won and it as his fault for being so damn _reckless_. He caused them to lose more points than he actually scored and it took Yahaba throwing him into a wall to calm him down. But it was too little too late, by that point his shaky serving and out of bound plays costs Seijoh too much. He felt like a wounded tiger, angry and restless with nowhere to put that energy so he didn’t bother joining the rest of the team after the match, heading to Kiyoshi-san and slamming countless balls.

If he’d had calmed down sooner or actually _controlled_ himself instead of just spiking wildly and indiscriminately then they'd be the ones facing Shiratori tomorrow. If he’d worked together with his team, maybe if he'd actually came back at the beginning of the year or if he just-

“Kyoutani?”

A familiar voice causes Kyoutani to break out of his self-loathing spiel, and standing in front of him as Iwaizumi, still wearing his Seijoh jacket and looking at him curiously. Kyoutani wants to avoid his eyes, knowing that this was the same person that caused him to have Galaxies on his skin before, whether Iwaizumi actually knew it or not. He lets out a confirming grunt in lieu of an answer. He knows what this could seem like to an outsider, a senpai in his uniform still, and underclassman in front of them in casual clothes trying not to look away or look embarrassed. It sounded so cliche and dumb and that’s probably exactly why it’s happening.

Iwaizumi studies him for a moment before taking a step closer and Kyoutani has to steal his nerve not to take a step back. “Kyoutani as you know that was our last high school game together. You did good towards the end and I know you’ll do great as Seijoh’s ace next year.” That bit of information short circled him, he’ll be the ace? But his poker-face must have been better than he thought because Iwaizumi kept talking.

Iwaizumi leads him over to a nearby park, settling down into the benches. “You know, I've arm wrested almost everyone on the team at least twice yet I haven’t even wrestled you once. Might as well fix that no?” Iwaizumi slides into an arm wrestling position. Kyoutani hesitates, either Iwaizumi has no idea or he knows and he’s planning on making fun of him or- ' _Overthinking_. _Right'_. Kyoutani sits across from him and holds his arm out, either everything he’s been doing this past year worked and they’re no longer compatible or everything he did to avoid him and change himself this past year was a waste.

The minute their hands actually clasp Kyoutani’s eyes close.

  
...  
  


He doesn’t feel or hear Iwaizumi react, neither clenching his fist or letting go, so Kyoutani opens his eyes curiously. Iwaizumi wasn’t staring at their clasped hands, instead, he was staring at Kyoutani directly with a soft expression that looked almost curious. Kyoutani turns his eyes to their hands instead and there were the Galaxies, unlike before where it was just a quick shove, now he could see the slow process of stars moving from their connecting points on his hand all the way to his arm. There were stars twinkling on his knuckles, swirls of blue and purple down his forearm, if he looked closer he could see the constellation for Taurus, which considering how stubborn he’d been was just perfect.

Iwaizumi just watches him wordlessly and Kyoutani licks his lips from nervousness not sure what to say. Thankfully Iwaizumi starts it, “You knew didn’t you? I only figured it out when Mattsun pointed it out yesterday after I beat Makki. Now I see why you never wanted to even though arm-wrestling seemed like your kind of thing.”

“’Ve known since first year. I pushed you because of those shit ex-third years and I saw it sometimes last year. Kyoutani mumbles, dreading a bad reaction.

Instead, Iwaizumi looked pensive for a moment before nodding. “I guess I could see why you didn’t tell me. Your senpai were dicks and you didn't get the chance to get to know me. Plus Oikawa is Oikawa so probably not the best first impression. So.” He tightens his grip so it's more like arm wrestling and less like hand holding. “How about this, I win, you take me on a date and we can see from there.”

“And if I win?” Kyoutani raises an eyebrow.

“Not that it’ll happen. But I’ll take you on a date then?”

Kyoutani nods, not even taking time to think it over and make himself over-think again. “It’s a bet then. Be prepared to lose.”

Iwaizumi's lip curl up into a playful smirk. “I haven’t lost even once before, but don’t worry I’ll be easy and won’t make you do _too_ much.”

And if their arms pressed too close and if their fingers were laced into of just grabbing well then that was between the two young men and their Galaxies.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to talk to me/ judge my life choices on [my tumblr.](http://takaokazunaris.tumblr.com)


End file.
